


All Too Well

by username_doctor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Teenagers Alternate Universe, set during the breakup over seb as well, they are both the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_doctor/pseuds/username_doctor
Summary: Robert remembered all too well how being in love with Aaron felt so rareAaron remembered all too well how being in love with Robert felt so rare.





	All Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work for Robron, but I’m a huge fan and I’ve been watching emmerdale since I was about 3. I’ve wrote other works for different fandoms, which you can check out if you want! All in all I hope you enjoy this!

All too well

 

I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,

But something 'bout it felt like home somehow and I

Left my scarf there at your sister's house,

And you still got it in your drawer even now.

 

Aaron sighed as he walked through Robert’s house, shivering despite the warmth of the kitchen. Dropping his bag besides Robert’s vowing that he’d be sure to make them work on the school project once they had their tea, which would be anything Robert decided to cook since his father was on a run for the farm, Andy was around Katie’s and Vic was who knows where. Aaron carefully took of his hat and scarf leaving them on the kitchen table where his coat was hanging on a chair. He followed Robert upstairs to his bedroom although he’d been there so many times now he could probably find his way there with his eyes closed. Robert’s place felt more like home than his did, that was probably because Robert felt like home. Robert was Aaron’s safe place, when life was getting too much he’d just message Robert or look at him and feel like the world was suddenly okay again.

“We’ll start the essay after tea?” Aaron asked

“Of course we will, gotta get the grades right?” Robert replied

“ Robert we didn’t turn in the last joint essay because we spent our time doing other things.” Aaron said with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it though” Robert said signature smirk playing at his lips.

“Of course I did and if I remember it correctly you enjoyed it highly too” Aaron replied.

Robert hummed

“Of course I did. I enjoy all the time I spend with you.”

Aaron laughed before pulling Robert into a kiss and making their way upstairs.

They never actually completed the essay, handing it half in and claiming that they didn’t understand what they had to do. Aaron also forgot his scarf that day as he has to leave to make it for his curfew, Robert kept his scarf allowing Aaron to believe he had simply lost it.

 

Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.

We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate.

The Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,

And I can picture it after all these days.

 

One of Robert’s favourite memories with Aaron, was when Aaron finally passed his driving test and they just drove until they ended up in a lay-by singing to the radio and staring into the night ahead. The leaves of autumn slowly falling over the car every so often. Everything was so natural and soft. It just felt so right, like Robert and Aaron are meant to be. Nothing could ever come between them, and they can’t do anything together. Everything was so calm and peaceful, that night it felt like nothing could touch them. The problems of life like the fact that they were going to separate universities didn’t matter anymore because they had each other. It just felt right and that they should never be apart.It was that they were made to be together. That was the day that they first told one another that they loved each other.

“ I love you, you know” Robert said whilst feeling like his heart was about to burst.

“ I know, I love you too” Aaron replied.

Robert felt like his world was complete. As did Aaron.

 

And I know it's long gone,

And that magic's not here no more,

And I might be okay,

But I'm not fine at all

 

Aaron withheld a sigh as he told his mum for the umpteenth time that he was okay and she didn’t need to come over. Once he had hung up the phone though he burst into tears. Hands shaking as he scrolled through his camera roll on his phone. Looking at all of his photos with Robert his heart aching as he looked at them, remembering the good times. Aaron wasn’t fine at all.

 

 

'Cause there we are again on that little town street.

You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me.

Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well

 

Another one of Robert’s favourite memories with Aaron, was when they went into town on a hot summers day, the windows rolled down in Aaron’s car, the wind blowing in their hair. Once they got to town the first order of business was to get ice cream. Aaron got chocolate and Robert got vanilla, they strolled down the street, arms brushing as they walked. Occasionally pointing at certain people or things they found amusing, giggling like school girls the whole day. Robert couldn’t keep hid eyes of Aaron and Aaron couldn’t keep his eyes of Robert. Robert had never felt more in love than he did on that hot summers day. Savouring the way the ice cream tasted, the way Aaron laughed, the way Aaron smiled, the way Aaron smelt, the way Aaron’s eyes light up when they looked at each other. The feeling he got when he and Aaron kissed.

 

Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.

You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed

And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team

You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me.

 

Aaron held back a laugh as Vic demanded he looked at the photo album. Many of which featured an incredibly young Robert. With many questionable hair styles and clothing choices, so of which Aaron remembered being best friends with Robert from the ages of 7 and boyfriends since the ages of 16. Aaron smiled as he pointed at a picture he remembered all too well. It was Robert and Aaron when they were about 11 and they were in the schools football team, both boys with huge grins on their face, arms around each other.They had just won the match, they made quite a pair of strikers for the team.

“Remember this Rob?” Aaron asked

Robert smiled before answering

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I was in love with you then, I just didn’t know it.”

Aaron smiled before pulling Robert into a kiss. Ignoring Vic’s fake noise of disgust. In that moment Aaron felt like Robert was his whole world and nothing could change that.

 

And I know it's long gone

And there was nothing else I could do

And I forget about you long enough

To forget why I needed to

 

Robert scowled to himself as he took another swig of whisky, attempting to get drunk again, something he had not stopped doing since he failed Aaron, how could he have been so stupid. Rebecca of all people! Not to mention the fact that Aaron was the only person Robert had ever truly loved and he had gone and ruined it. Robert swallowed a cry as he took another swig of his whiskey. He got drunk most nights because he could forget Aaron and the fact that he failed him all too well.

 

Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.

We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light

Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah

 

Aaron smiled as he and Robert slowly swayed, holding each other close, in the dark of the kitchen. The only light coming from the lamppost illuminating the street below them. Aaron smiled to himself softly, he felt so safe and content here in Robert’s arms. Aaron pulled Robert into a soft and slightly sleepy kiss.

“What was that for?” Robert asked “not that I’m complaining at all”

“I just love you and I’m finally happy Robert, we have a place all to ourselves.” Aaron replied.

“It is pretty great, I love you too” Robert smiled.

Aaron swore he had never felt more in love than he did in that moment. As the light coming from the lamppost outside cast and orange hue over Robert, making his blonde hair look like it had been tainted orange. Aaron swore that he died that night he would have died a happy death.

 

Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,

And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.

Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well.

 

Robert was overjoyed when Aaron had told him he’d forgiven him for sleeping with Rebecca whilst Aaron was in prison. Aaron had told him that he loved him and because he told the truth something Robert wasn’t very good at, Aaron had forgiven him. It was simply because Robert had the courage to man up, admit to his mistakes and told Aaron. Robert was later heartbroken, when Aaron told him he loved him but couldn’t do it, he couldn’t watch Robert have a child through a mistake, through a drunken mistake. Robert hated himself for weeks after, he lost his home, he lost his family, he lost his best friend and most of all he lost the love of his life, his husband Aaron Dingle. He took a perfectly good life and relationship and smashed it to pieces over one stupid drunken mistake and Robert hated himself. It was absolutely heartbreaking for Robert to see Aaron in the village and to remember the good times.

 

Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.

So casually cruel in the name of being honest.

I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here

'Cause I remember it all, all, all too well.

 

Aaron sighed, he didn’t want to leave Robert but he just couldn’t do it. Sure, he wanted a family with Robert but not like this. He wanted the child to be his and Robert’s. It would have been through adoption or surrogate but it was better than having to see Rebecca parade around with Robert’s baby. The love of his life’s baby. The person he gave everything too and had eventually crumpled everything up and ruined it. Making the very best of the memories painful.

 

Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it

I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it

After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own

Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone

 

Robert wished he could go back in time and stop himself from sleeping with Rebecca. He just wanted to be his old self again to be with Aaron and to be so in love with Aaron, but it hurt because he couldn’t, because he took it all and messed it all up. Because he took Aaron is trust and smashed it to the ground, reducing it too nothing but faded memories and old photos. His heart broke when Aaron had given him his stuff back and Robert had to make his way to Vic’s house where he was currently calling home. Feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders the whole way back.

 

But you keep my old scarf from that very first week

'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me

You can't get rid of it, 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah

 

Aaron wasn’t an idiot he knew that Robert had kept the scarf he had “lost” when they were 17. He had found it in his draw a couple of months after he’d lost it but Aaron allowed him to keep it because sometimes we all need a reminder of the person we love. Aaron had packed the scarf with all of Robert’s stuff when he had kicked Robert out since Robert had technically had possession over it for much longer than he had. Aaron knee exactly why Robert wanted to keep the scarf, the same reason Aaron kept Robert’s watch, because he needed and reminder. Aaron’s scarf would remind Robert of the good old days, where nothing could touch them.

 

'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so

Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known

It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well

 

Everyone knew it was rare for Robert Jacob Sugden to fall in love, but he had, with Aaron Dingle. He loved himself so much and he’d lost the only real thing in his life. It was rare for Robert to fall in love and Aaron knew it, Aaron knew how long it took Robert to admit his love for Aaron. Robert rememberers all too well what it was like to have Aaron Dingles love and to be in love.

Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all

 

Robert remembered the feeling of the wind his hair, on the hot summer day when he and Aaron went to town and fell more and more in love with one another. Robert knew Aaron remembered it all too well as he was there.

 

Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all

 

Aaron remembered the feeling of slow dancing down the stairs, in the kitchen, under the orange hue from the lamppost. He remembered the feeling of being so in love with Robert, he knew in that moment that everything was perfect and they couldn’t be more in love with one another.Aaron knew Robert remembered it all too well as he was there.

 

It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well

 

It has been said that it is rare for Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden to fall in love but they managed it with one another. Everyone remembered the happy looks on their faces and the love eyes at each other, from across the room or even when they were next too each other. Now all’s people knew were the sad expressions and longing looks cast at each other.

 

Robert remembered all too well how being in love with Aaron felt so rare

 

Aaron remembered all too well how being in love with Robert felt so rare

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, I want to know how I can improve. Thank you for taking the time or read this!  
> Love,   
> E xxx


End file.
